In the resource exploration and recovery industry, boreholes are formed to test for and recover formation fluids. During testing and extraction, various tools are deployed into the borehole. A packer may be used to isolate one portion of a borehole from another. A frac plug may be used to initiate a fracture in a formation. Setting a packer, a frac plug, or other tools may require the use of drop balls, explosive charges or other tools that increase an overall cost and complexity of operation. Drop balls and ball seats often times require a time consuming and costly removal process. Further, if using explosive charges, transportation and handling costs may significantly increase operational expenses. Accordingly, the art would be receptive of alternative methods for setting tools that use mechanical and/or chemical tools.